


love, love, love

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	love, love, love

The first time John laid eyes on Mary, she'd been dancing with a group of her friends at a local dive in Lawrence. He'd been fresh out of the Corps and the jungles of Vietnam and home still felt a little bit foreign to him.

They'd been there to celebrate Mary finally being old enough to get into bars - legally, they always added. Mary had enough fake ID's to put some college boys to shame.

She'd been wearing jeans that fit her like a second skin and a smile that made John's heart feel like it had skipped a beat. They'd been dancing to what he later learned was her favorite song, not one anyone would normally dance to but Mary was never one for convention. Janis' voice belted out from the juke box, reminding everyone that freedom wasn't free and John felt the shrapnel in his shoulder throb in agreement.

Then Mary's eyes met his and he fell in love.

Later, when he'd tell Mary he fell in love with her at first sight, she'd laugh and her eyes would light up and John would fall all over again.

....

Three days after the funeral, he burns all her Joplin LPs.  
....

After they are married, Mary takes to stealing John's razor and shaving cream. She comes to bed most nights smelling of a mixture of him and Oil of Olay. He will spit and sputter at the dull blades on his razor, buy her pink-handled disposables at the corner drug store that stay untouched in the packaging so she'll quit using his good blades up.

But he finds himself looking forward to those nights when her legs are smooth and he knows the next morning before work, his face will be nicked and bleeding. Those nights though, it doesn't matter, as he nuzzles her neck and runs rough hands up her silky thighs as she giggles and pushes playfully at his shoulders.

....

He doesn't shave for eight months after they put her in the ground.

_some moments last forever  
and some flare out with love love love _


End file.
